Hurry Up and Save Me
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: He slaps her. She falls to the ground. He didn't know he hit that hard. She's knocked out. He tries to wake her up. She won't wake up. He knows it wasn't her fault. She's healing slowly. His mom tells him to kill her. She still isn't awake.
1. Hurry Up and Save Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Ally Carter. The plot came from The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, thanks for it!

Hurry Up and Save Me

**Zach's POV**

"You'll never understand!" Cammie shouted at me. "No one ever will! God, you're so...you're so full of yourself!"

"I'm full of myself? I'm not the one walking around thinking that I'm the best spy there is!" I shouted back at her. She stared at me. "Yeah, I noticed. You and your friends walk around like you know everything and that you're better than everyone else."

"We do not!" she argued. I snorted. "You're the one who always said that you were too good for me, you were the one who snuck around behind my back!"

"I was protecting you! If I hadn't been there when you-" she cut me off, which really pissed me off.

"When I what? When I tried to save my aunt and friends? Sorry, Zach, but I believe that's what you're supposed to do, look out for your loved one's, unlike you. What's all this about, Zach? Why the sudden anger?" she demanded. I just shrugged her off and crossed the room so I was standing in front of her.

"I'm not angry because of you. I'm angry because of my parents," I said, not even noticing that I held her by the throat. Her eyes widened.

"Zach, please," she begged. I released her throat and stepped back. "You don't have to do anything because of your-" She collapsed on the floor, her eyes rolled back into her head. I stared at her. Had I hit her?

I knelt next to her and felt for a pulse. Good, she wasn't dead. I looked around the room and saw my mom in the shadows. She stepped out of them and next to me.

"Leave her, Zachary," she said in a low voice. I simply glared at her. "It'll make things easier."

"Just because you don't like her, Mom, doesn't mean she deserves to die," I said and started to pick Cammie up, but Mom forced me down on my knees.

"Kill her," she breathed. I struggled under her grasp. "Now!"

"No," I said and managed to push her off. She slammed into the wall and I picked Cammie up before she could move.

I ran with Cammie out of the building and laid her gently in the back seat of my car. I ran to the driver's side as Mom came out of the building and thrust the car into gear before speeding away. Where was I going to take her?

I ended up at a hospital and made some phony story up about rock climbing or something like that. I just said the first thing that came to mind and then started pacing as they did whatever the hell they had to do with her.

"Does she have any relatives around here?" the nurse asked. I looked up at her. Should I tell her about Cammie's mom?

"Yeah, her mom lives about twenty minutes away," I said finally. She nodded.

"Why don't you call her?" she asked. I nodded and went outside. I called her mom and left a message on the machine before going back in.

"Take care of her, will yah?" I asked. She nodded.

"We'll do everything we can, honey," she said. I nodded and pulled my hoodie on before walking out the front door.


	2. Undercover Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, it belongs to Ally Carter. The plot is compliments of The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, I just extended. Thanks for it, by the way!

Undercover Man

**Macey's POV**

"He just left?" I demanded from Headmistress Morgan. I paced in the lobby of the hospital. "What kind of idiot would just leave her here?"

"He was smart enough to-" I cut her off.

"Smart? He did this to her, Headmistress, I know it!" I said, throwing my hands up. She sighed and waited patiently until I got rid of my anger. "Something happened when she snuck out and he has to do with it. That's all it boils down to."

"If she hadn't snuck out, she wouldn't be in this position," Liz said quietly. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Hardly, Cammie always finds trouble, take Zach for example, she found him," she said, shrugging. I gave her a look and resumed pacing.

"We're...well, we know what we are. We can track him down and then I'll-" Liz cut me off.

"Easy, Macey. For all we know, Zach could be innocent," she said. "We don't know that he really did this to Cammie." I groaned when I saw them all nod in agreement as a woman burst through the doors.

"Where's my niece?" the woman demanded. We all stared at Abby. "Well? Where is she?"

"Resting, Abby, she's just resting," Headmistress Morgan said. I looked anxiously out the window and thought that I caught a glimpse of a dark haired boy slipping into the shadows.

"I'll be back," I said and hurried out of the room and outside. "Wait!" I called to the retreating boy. I doubled my speed and tackled him. The dark haired, dark eyed boy looked up at me. "What did you do to her?" Zach pushed me off and stood.

"I didn't do anything on purpose!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I swear. One minute, we were talking, the next she was on the floor and my mom was telling me to kill her. That's the truth, I swear!" he said and I noticed he was shaking. I backed off and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and waved me off.

"It's nothing, Macey," he muttered and turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Cammie would want to see you," I said quietly. He looked at my hand and then at me. He looked sad.

"Tell her I'm sorry. I have to go," he said and pulled from my grip.

"Zach!" I shouted, but it was useless. He was gone, a shadow of the night. I shivered and turned. A boy was staring at me. "What?" I snapped. He shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Just wanted to say you looked nice, miss," he said. I eyed him, knowing something was off about him. I slowly approached him, entranced. "Can I help you?"

"Don't lie to me," I said quietly. "What are you doing here? A loved one sick or something?"

"Something like that and why is it any of your business?" he asked. I looked closer at the boy and realized I'd seen him somewhere. Where though?

"Just wondering," I said and walked past. "By the way, Josh, stop with the facade. Smoking doesn't fit you and Cammie doesn't want you back. She's moved on." Josh stamped out the cigarette and grinned at me.

"Seems like she has and you're smart," he said and started to walk towards the parking lot.

"I'll tell her you said hey!" I said as he walked away. He turned.

"Don't bother, we're not supposed to know each other, are we?" he asked. I stood there and watched as he walked away into the darkness too.


	3. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Ally Carter. The plot came from The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, thanks for it!

**Awake**

**Cammie's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself alone. What had happened? Zach and I had been fighting and then...I didn't know what happened. Why was I at the hospital.

Clumsily, I reached over for the water pitchers and cursed when I couldn't reach it. I reached for the nurse call button that I finally found and looked up when I was about to press it. I nearly screamed as I saw a sandy brown haired boy standing there. I tried to calm my heart down, which was making the machine beep faster.

"Josh?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly and handed me a cup of water.

"I ran into some of your friends in the parking lot," he whispered. I took a sip of water. "Macey and some other boy. I told her I wouldn't be up, but I had to come. I'm not a jerk like that Zach guy." I choked on my water and looked at him.

"Zach? Is he here?" I asked, looking around stupidly for him. Josh took my hand and shook his head.

"Nah, Macey said he dropped you off here and caught him trying to leave. Told him off somewhat," he said. "You okay?" I had suddenly paled.

"How do you remember me and everyone else?" I asked. He stared at me. "How?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You aren't supposed to remember what happened, you aren't even supposed to know me. What if my mom walks in? Then what? We're so screwed is what!" I said, ready to throw the stupid cup of water, but Josh took it from me.

"Relax, your mom's in a waiting room with your friends, they think you're still asleep. I just managed to sneak by the nurses. They won't be up tonight," he said. I sunk back in the pillows. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I said and crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I made it this long without you, didn't I?" he asked. "Don't worry about me, Cammie, just worry about yourself and your friends. I heard you got in some serious mess a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, some stupid shooting. I just want things to be normal again," I said, closing my eyes. He squeezed my hand.

"Nothing will ever be normal for you, Cammie, not the way you live your life," he said. I smiled at him and pushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"I love my life though," I said. He laughed.

"I would too," he said and stood. "Get some rest." He bent over and kissed my forehead. I watched him leave before falling back asleep.

"Mail call!" Bex said, walking into my room two days later. I smiled at her and took the letter from her. "I think it's from you know who."

"Gee, thanks," I said and tore the letter open.

_ Cammie,_

_ You know how much I love you and all, right? This is for you, for our love! I'm leaving with my parents. After what happened...you deserve better, let's just leave it at that. I don't blame you if you're mad, but I need to do this, not only for me, but for you too._

_ I'll be in touch sometime. Don't worry about me. Just have a wonderful life and I'll be seeing you. You probably won't know I'm there, but I will be. I'll never truly leave you and that's a promise. Goodbye and I love you, _

_Zach_

I stared at the letter, shaking.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mom demanded. I looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Zach's leaving," I said. Bex, Liz, Macey, and Aunt Abbey were all silent. "He said his mom tried to kill me."

"Honey," Mom said, coming over and hugging me. "It'll be okay." Will it truly?


	4. The Square

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Ally Carter. The plot came from The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, thanks for it!

The Square

**Cammie's POV**

I stood in the town square. The festival was in full swing and it'd been three weeks since I had been released from the hospital. Beside me, Bax was fiddling with her tank top and I saw Macey across the square with Liz, flirting with boys. I saw Soloman slinking around. I sighed and straightened my green and blue tank top and faded flare jeans.

"Relax, you look fine," a boy said behind me. I turned to see a blonde boy and frowned at him. "Chad Smith, Blackthorne Academy for Boys." I stared at him in shock. "Yes, I know all about you too, Miss. Cameron."

"How?" I challenged, popping my hip. He shrugged.

"I have my people and you have yours," he said and cocked his head for a moment before shaking his head. "Excuse me." Bex and I stood there in amazement as he disappeared into the crowd. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"Maybe your boyfriend's here too," she said. Josh appeared. I groaned in my head. I didn't need to deal with him. Luckily, Soloman saved me.

"Go left quickly, Miss. Morgan. Turn left on Maple Street. There's a building there. Identify what the rusted sign says and don't be seen," he said in my ear. Bex nodded to me and I walked straight past Josh before taking off at a run.

One foot, two feet, three feet. I counted the amount of steps I took and turned left on Maple. A huge factory loomed above me. I paused before sticking to the shadows and the buildings. I was about to approach it when a hand closed over my hand mouth, muffling my scream. A boy pulled me to his chest and I struggled under his grip.

"Cammie," he said in my ear. I stopped and turned slowly. Zach was staring at me cautiously. I let out my breath.

"You scared me to death," I said, hitting him on the arm. "I thought you were leaving." He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"I had to see you in person. The letter was stupid, I knew I couldn't leave without saying goodbye in person. So, here I am," he said, shifting feet.

"Miss. Morgan, what have you found out?" Soloman asked. The mission. I glanced at the building and then at Zach.

"Bill's tires," he said in a whisper.

"Bill's Tires," I replied. Soloman congratulated me and ordered Macey to do some mission. I took Zach's hand. "Don't leave me, not now."

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl, but I have to do this. Not only to protect you, but to protect me and everyone you and I love," he said in a low voice. "I don't have much time, Cam, but I love you and I-"

"Zachary Goode!" a woman's voice hissed. He looked at me with a pleading look.

"I'll never ever hurt you, Cammie," he said and kissed my forehead. "Stay here for a few moments and then go straight to the square and don't look back or stop."

"But, Zach-" I said, but he cut me off.

"It's the only way, Cammie," he said and disappeared into the night. I stood there in shock before falling to my knees and crying. After a few moments, I was still crying, but I scrambled to my feet and went to the square, like Zach had asked. Only, I didn't make it.

A man tackled me and I fought my hardest, kicking him and kicking him, but it wasn't enough. He got several blows on me and the next thing I knew, there was a man, a girl, and a boy. I knew them, but I didn't know how. The boy was screaming and the last thing I saw was his pleading face before I was plunged into darkness.


	5. The Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Ally Carter. The plot came from ****The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, thanks for it!**

**A/N: The big finale. That's all I'm saying. The huge fight scene, not really. Just some minor language. Okay, three words to be exact. Enjoy!**

**The Finale**

**Third-Person**

Cammie sat up. Where the hell was she? She glared at her capturer. Zac stood with his back to her and his mom facing her. She didn't blame Zac, he'd tried to warn her. She blamed his mother.

If she could only get the stupid ropes off of her! She squirmed in them. Zac circled his mom so she had her back to Cammie. He met her eyes briefly and nodded slightly to the left. She looked to the left. There was a knife on the floor, not more than two feet away. She gritted her teeth and tried to move as silently as possible.

How was she going to get the knife? She stood there and stared at it for a moment before spinning. She gripped the knife in her hands. Zac raised his voice slightly, but she didn't pay any attention to their conversation.

After a couple of tries, she managed to cut the rope. She removed the gag and tried to not retch. She undid the ropes on her legs and feet. Damn it, where was her shoes? She saw a pair of shoes in the corner. They'd have to do. She grabbed them and slipped them on.

She then turned to Zac's mom. They were still engaged. She launched herself at her and brought down the heavy encyclopaedia she'd picked up on his mom's head. She slumped to the ground, unconscious. She hadn't even seen it coming.

"Come on, I'll get you to the gate and then you run like hell," he said, tossing her a hoodie. She took his hand and followed him out the door.

She glanced back at his mom and felt bad for a moment, but then shook it off. This wasn't a time for pity. That woman had wanted to kill her for crying out loud!

They slipped outside. She held Zac to her. He looked at her anxiously. She silently kissed his lips long and hard.

"You have to go, Cam, it's not safe with me anymore," he said in a whisper. She nodded and was glad it was dark. She didn't want him to see her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Zac," she whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"Go left on the dirt road and run as fast as you can and never look back. Once you get to the main road, there's a hotel. The man there will help you. Just be careful, okay? I'm afraid this is all the more I can help you with. Once my mom wakes up, everyone will be looking for you," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm a fugitive on the run now," he said, sighing. "Just make sure you're okay, can you do that for me."

"Yeah," she said and her voice broke. He hugged her for a moment before letting her go.

"Goodbye, Cammie," he said and smiled lovingly at her. She returned it shakingly. She couldn't speak, she'd lost her voice. He kissed her lips before letting her go.

She silently backed away and looked at him for one long, hard time before turning and running away.

He watched her leave. This was the last time, he knew, that he'd ever see her. It was too dangerous to be together. He sighed and headed off in the opposite direction. Where? He didn't know. He was a free man now, free from his parents, and free from everyone else.

**A/N: Ah, yes, the big finale! This is the last chapter. *Sigh* I know it's short, but that's all the more I could write for fear that I would ruin it. I think it was a good ending, don't you? Thanks to everyone who helped me! And, don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
